Past Death Do We Part
by GeekyContradiction
Summary: There would always be a sense of irony regarding the two of them because of their parents. One of Aphrodite's favorite tragedies of all time was played out by her own daughter. She was confused about how to feel about that, but she had come to the conclusion that happy endings are much more fulfilling, when it's family. But regardless of what she did, they'd be Romeo and Juliet.


**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**Not Even Death Do We Part**

Silena Beauregard and Charles Beckendorf were a walking irony from the beginning. And while neither of their parents would ever understand their odd chemistry, both had to agree that they were a match made on Olympus. Silena was frilly and girly, but she had a caring heart and more courage than most people will ever possess in their lifetime. Beckendorf- because only his girlfriend would ever dare call him Charlie-was a worker with the creativity and ingenuity of an inventor and a determination unchallenged. They went together like chocolate and vanilla, two very different people with very different dreams that blended together into harmony. It was unbelievable how well they knew each other, being able to predict the other's every move. When Silena started being affected by the toxic fumes in the Aphrodite Cabin, it was Beckendorf who stayed with her in the infirmary and even built her a bright pink air filter mask so she wouldn't have to forfeit her title as counselor and when Beckendorf became so involved in one of his inventions, it was Silena who made him leave the cabin to eat and see the daylight to keep him from going insane. Of course, like any pair, they had their lover's spats and both cabins had spent a great deal of time discovering both demigod's coping methods but there was never enough fuel in the argument to keep them apart for very long. The longest argument they had ever had was after one of the Hephaestus Cabin's inventions had gotten loose and completely destroyed the Aphrodite cabin's paint. It had only lasted for about a day, and that was only because they didn't have a chance to see each other during the rest of the day due to damage control, rewiring, and the weekly game of capture the flag.

It was also ironic, although no one was in good enough spirits to admit it, that Silena had been the reason that Beckendorf died and, in turn, he was one of the reasons that she committed near-suicide. Of the few things the couple had in common, it was their deaths that would be remembered most. Beckendorf went out by sacrificing himself for Percy and the war effort, which preserved any chance of Silena's favorite camp couple, Percabeth, and earning him a spot in Elysium for eternity. Silena sacrificed herself for the rest of the camp by taking Clarisse's place when her best friend would not fight and, if that wasn't enough, found herself a place in her mother's tragedies along with Romeo and Juliet. There was no doubt within camp that her boyfriend's death and the guilt that came with it had propelled her to ride into battle, even knowing that it would most likely get her killed. They would both be considered heroes far past their time and, although the Greeks didn't use headstones and graves, their love would stand as a monument and hope for demigods everywhere. Their stories were even passed onto the Romans through her successor as counselor of the Aphrodite cabin and Jason.

Love of that caliber will always transcend forces such as death and evil, and so it was no surprise to the campers when Nico delivered news of their impending marriage within the underworld. Although none of them could attend and they all knew that it wouldn't be either one's dream white wedding, it was a sign that there was hope for those who had sacrificed themselves for the sake of the world. It was true that Silena didn't get to wear a glowing pure white gown as she walked down the aisle, and it lacked the deserved joy for such a happy occasion, but it didn't matter to either of the two because they were married and that was all that mattered. Persephone had even brought flowers, much to her husband's displeasure, and Elysium wasn't necessarily a bad place to get married with all of its ethereal beauty. They had to remove that pesky, "'til death do we part" section, but not a single living had an objection to the alteration of the traditional ceremony. Together, the two of them could have had a wonderful life in their sheltered and nearly monster less home in the underworld but after much debate, they decided to try for rebirth. It was not a coincidence that they ended up being reborn into families living two houses apart. Over time, they grew up once again and fell back in love with the help of a love-crazed goddess.

Their second wedding was beautiful, with everything that was missing in their first. Silena wore her dress and Beckendorf's breath was taken away at the vision in white walking down towards him, preceded by a trail of pink roses. As living and breathing humans as opposed to ghosts, they were also able to raise a family with children until their second death. Instead of tragic deaths that would mark history and hearts everywhere, they went peacefully in their sleep, with dreams of another life and a love unaltered by time.

_"If you are going to live, then live to the fullest because you never know how long you have. If you are going to sacrifice, then give your all for a cause worth fighting and dying for. But most of all, if you are going to love, then love from the bottom of your heart to the end of eternity. Love is the greatest gift to give, the brightest source of hope and the hardest emotion to feel because love transcends time, death, and hardship and lasts longer than forever."_

**Author's Note**

**Well, that was supposed to be really lighthearted and bright but I think that it came out a bit deeper than I originally intended. Oh well, I guess that's how it goes.**

**Huge Thank you to Arrow of Artemis for going over this and making sure it wasn't ridiculous. Check out her stories!**

**Question of the One-Shot:**

**What is your favorite class in school?**


End file.
